As diverse types of mobile devices have been developed, technology for transferring data between mobile devices also has been developed. Basically, the mobile devices exchange data using wireless communication technology, and thereby are generally weak in stability, security, and efficiency of data transmission and reception in comparison with wire communication. Accordingly, technologies to overcome the weak points in transmission and reception of data between mobile devices have been developed.
Among them, a technology to secure the efficiency in transmission and reception of data includes a technology for easily and simply transmitting data that the user wants to transmit to other mobile devices or receiving the data from other mobile devices. In order to transmit and receive data between mobile devices, the process of setting a transmission channel is needed. This process is referred to as pairing. Once a transmission channel is set, the efficiency of transmission and reception of data depends on a communication protocol or a bandwidth. Accordingly, efficient pairing corresponds to easily and simply securing a channel for transmitting and receiving data. In particular, general users who do not have technical knowledge can easily enter a data transmission environment. Today, in info-communication environments, since general users who do not have technical knowledge need to easily transceive data using mobile devices, a method for easily and simply performing the pairing process is requested. The various embodiments of the present disclosure will provide several solutions to the request.
Before describing the various embodiments of the present disclosure, related art pairing technologies are simply introduced and problems of the related art technologies are discussed.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram of a data transceiving structure of a mobile device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art mobile device 10 communicates with an external apparatus (for example, a server 30) through an Access Point (AP) 20. The mobile device 10 and server 30 need to perform a process of authenticating each other. In an embodiment, the AP 20 may be connected to the server 30 through a wire network, and may be connected to the mobile device 10 through a wireless network. The mobile device 10 exchanges data with the AP 20, using diverse local area communication technologies, and the AP 20 connects the mobile device 10 and the server 30. At this time, the mobile device 10 has to have an authentication key for authentication with the server 30. For example, a public key technology may be used.
The mobile device 10 has to obtain the authentication key, and the authentication key has to be encrypted. The authentication process may be actually complicated to a certain extent. Accordingly, since it takes time to set a channel for transceiving data due to the complicated authentication process, the efficiency of transceiving data using the mobile device 10 may be reduced.
In addition, the complexity in the authentication process makes it inconvenient for a general user of the mobile device 10 who does not have technical knowledge. The user has to perform complicated manipulations to the mobile device 10 in order to connect the mobile device 10 to the server 30, and has to be authenticated as a right user by entering a password or an Identification (ID).
Furthermore, this authentication method has an essential weak point in that when a key becomes public, the security collapses. Even when the same authentication key is used, it is not secured that the user is a unique authenticated user.
Accordingly, many engineers are researching a pairing method of a mobile device to efficiently exchange data and solve the security issue through easy and convenient authentication. A method commercially referred to as ‘bump’ as shown in FIG. 2 suggests a solution.
FIG. 2 is a reference diagram of a related art pairing method of a mobile device to transceive data using motion information of the mobile device according to the related art.
With reference to FIG. 2, the mobile device 10 detects its location using a location sensing technology using a Global Positioning System (GPS) 40. Subsequently, when the mobile device 10 bumps into another mobile device 10′, the mobile device 10 transmits motion information detected by a motion sensor (for example, an acceleration sensor), time information regarding the bumping time, and the detected location information to a server 30. The mobile device 10′ also transmits location information, motion information, and time information to the server 30 in the same method. The server 30 receives the data from one of the mobile devices 10 and 10′, and transmits the received data to the other mobile device 10 or 10′ which has the same time information and location information and corresponding motion information.
The pairing method as shown in FIG. 2 provides more enhanced convenience than the method as shown in FIG. 1. The user of the mobile device 10 may conveniently transmit desired data to another mobile device 10′. In other words, the user may simply transmit data to another mobile device 10′ by bumping into the mobile device 10′ without entering a password or an ID so that the transmitting process (the pairing process) may be simplified. In addition, since the data are transmitted or received between the user terminal 10 of the user and another terminal which directly bumps into the user terminal 10, the risk of leaking data may be reduced unless the user terminal 10 is lost or the data are eavesdropped in the transmission process.
However, since the pairing method as shown in FIG. 2 performs pairing by bumping the user terminals, errors may occur according to the bumping conditions. For example, when a user terminal which bumps into another user terminal externally receives force and thereby has another motion, the user terminal does not obtain motion information corresponding to another user terminal. In this case, it is impossible to set a channel for transmitting or receiving data by bumping. Accordingly, since this pairing method has a high possibility of causing an error in the pairing process, it is difficult to set a channel efficiently.
In addition, it may be inconvenient to exchange data between many user terminals using this method. First of all, it is impossible for all of the user terminals to bump into one another in reality at the same time. In addition, it is cumbersome for all of the user terminals to individually bump into each other. Even though all of the user terminals bump into one another, it is difficult for all of the user terminals to obtain the same or matching motion information. Accordingly, it is difficult to easily and quickly transmit or receive data between the many user terminals in the pairing method as shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore, there is a need for a new data transceiving method which enables simple and easy pairing, unlike the related art technologies as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a low possibility of causing pairing errors, and allows convenient data transmission and reception among a plurality of user terminals.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.